17520 horas
by siriustick
Summary: Fazia 730 dias, 17.520 horas, 1.051.200 minutos e 63.072.000 segundos que Lily Evans havia tomado a melhor decisão de sua vida. Drabble JamesxLily


**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence, você já sabem.

**N/a: **E olha só quem voltou depois de anos e anos, uh? Bem, essa aqui não é das minhas melhores, admito, mas a frustração e a tpm junto com uma madrugada cheia de jily feels resultou nisso, então culpem aos hormônios.

Sobre o título: eu não sabia como chamá-la, então pensei em colocar esses dois anos em números. Dois anos tem, então, 17520 horas - se não for bissexto. Mas o foco é a escrita, e não a matemática.

Aproveitem!

* * *

><p>Você tinha quinze quando brigou com seu melhor amigo e decidiu que, definitivamente, James Potter era o maior idiota de todo os mundos.<p>

Dois anos depois daquele maldito dia, você mudou de ideia. James Potter não era mais o maior idiota de todos os mundos, e você já não estava tão magoada com seu ex-melhor amigo.

Dois anos depois daquele maldito dia, você beijou James Potter por vontade própria.

Dois anos depois daquele maldito dia, vocês apareceram juntos pela primeira vez como um casal, em direção ao Salão Principal.

Dois anos, 730 dias, 17.520 horas, 1.051.200 minutos e 63.072.000 segundos.

Suas mãos estão entrelaçadas e você adora a sensação. James sorri para você e seu coração falha um pouquinho. Você retribui o carinho com um beijo no ombro – _Deus_, você ama aqueles ombros – de seu namorado e respira fundo. Você pode ouvir os comentários incrédulos e pares de olhos curiosos medindo-a. O capitão percebe seu desconforto e, delicadamente, solta sua mão e envolve sua cintura. Você sente vontade se enrolar nos braços de James e sumir.

Seu namorado baixa o olhar e a analisa. Ele gargalha com seu jeito tímido e belisca sua cintura. "Não se preocupe, eles vão arranjar um novo assunto para fofocar logo, logo." Ele murmura, depois de inclinar-se para poder falar em seu ouvido. Você sente vontade de chorar de alívio por encontrar alguém tão maravilhoso. Fica na ponta dos pés e planta um rápido beijo nos lábios finos do garoto. Murmúrios multiplicam-se nos corredores.

Vocês chegam ao Salão, finalmente. Enquanto caminham até a mesa – James solta piadinhas o tempo todo tentando deixá-la confortável – você pode ver o sorriso enorme de Sirius e a expressão satisfeita no rosto de Remus. Peter, como sempre, é o mais discreto e apenas manda-lhe uma piscadela. James senta ao lado dos amigos, você senta ao seu lado e ele imediatamente entrelaça suas mãos.

"Grande show, o de vocês." Grunhe Sirius, com a boca cheia comida. Remus revira os olhos e dá-lhe um tapa na nuca, murmurando '_modos, Padfoot, modos_' baixinho. Você ri e cumprimenta suas amigas que, aos poucos, juntam-se à mesa.

Você ignora as brincadeiras envolvendo seu recente namoro quando sente um par de olhos fitando-a. Você sentiu olhos em si a manhã toda, mas era diferente. Você conhecia o dono daquele olhar.

Disfarçadamente, olha para as portas do Salão. Em pé, com uma expressão surpresa, Severus Snape olha para o garoto sentado ao seu lado e as mãos unidas que repousam em cima da mesa de madeira. Ele descobriu, afinal.

Você o encara sem reação. Pode ouvir os pensamentos do sonserino, ver a incredulidade e sentir a dor. Você lhe manda um sorriso forçado e forma a frase "me desculpe" com os lábios.

Ele a olha com nojo e dá as costas, indo sentar com aqueles amiguinhos nojentos. Você suspira. Sente um leve aperto em sua mão e encara o capitão sentado ao seu lado. James Potter está sorrindo confortavelmente para você. Ele percebeu a cena, você sabe. Sentindo-se grata pelo gesto do namorado, você inclina-se e aperta seu nariz contra a bochecha dele em um gesto de carinho. "você é incrível", sussurra.

O "você é mais que isso, Evans" que você recebe de volta faz seu coração falhar algumas batidas novamente.

Você tem certeza de que fez o certo, dois anos atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** As frases finais, originalmente, eram pra ser "eu amo você" e "eu amo você também" mas, conversando com a Su, ela me disse que seria muito cedo dizer isso em uma primeira aparição. Estava certa, como sempre.

Mas é claro que eles se amam.

Bem, era isso. Pequena e bobinha, como eu já havia dito, mas serviu como aviso de que não morri. Espero que tenham gostado (e que me deixem um review bem lindo). Mais quatro estão em andamento, então me aguardem.

Beijinhos, siriustick xx


End file.
